


Eradication

by RandomTVJunk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Stockholm Syndrome, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTVJunk/pseuds/RandomTVJunk
Summary: After Robb's murder, Ramsay makes sure Reek remembers what is his past and what is his future.





	Eradication

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my tumblr stories. As I have no idea how long this will now stay there or if I'm even staying there I have decided to move it here.

Reek and his master are stretched out in a warm bed, furs covering their naked, sweaty bodies.

Reek and what’s left of Theon both know the idea was likely intended to be cruel - they’re in a Winterfell still being rebuilt, in Robb’s old bed chamber. Months earlier Ramsay had extracted every memory Theon had of the room, and today led him there before methodically stripping him. 

“Do you love me, Reek?” he said as he pulled off the last of Reek’s underclothes.

“Yes, my lord,” Reek whispered, fingers trembling as he unlaced his master’s breeches. Ramsay always knew when he was lying, but Reek told no lies. He loved Ramsay Bolton, creator, tormentor, and protector, all in one. He knew of no other possibility.

“Have you ever loved another?”

As Reek leaned forward, extending his tongue to taste Ramsay’s glans, he answered. He didn’t bother to lie, knew he couldn’t lie even if he wanted to.

“Yes, my lord.”

Ramsay scooted back further onto the bed, his half-hard cock out of Reek’s reach.

“Martyred Robb Stark, headless hero and lord protector of the North?”

Reek swallowed, jagged thumbail gently writing an apology in Ramsay’s meaty right thigh.

“I’m sorry, my lord…I did not know…I had not been taught…”

He loved Robb. Even now. He still dreamed of Robb, dreamed of the first day Theon had met him, the day he’d dried Theon’s tears and asked him to go play in the mud. Reek knew, even when he knew that love had corrupted Theon, had flayed Theon in ways Reek couldn’t experience even if he spent the rest of his life on the rack. He knew Ramsay would likely make him pay for Theon’s weakness. He knew he deserved it.

Ramsay lifted him by the shoulders, throwing him down on the mattress.

“Enough,” he ordered, eyes large and full of righteous fury. “I made you what you are today. I killed Theon. He’s with the headless hero and his headless mongrel shat all over the Stark sigil. They can compare missing body parts." 

Reek shuddered, in relief and in fright, as Ramsay pulled him forward for a rough kiss.

"You are mine. In this manor. In this chamber. In this bed. Robb Stark will feel it just as if I’d held the knife in place of my father.”

Ramsay had made love to him so gently that Reek tried not to surrender to what he felt in those moments, because if he did, he’d take it for granted, he’d be unprepared for the violent times. Reek knew Ramsay was doing this to spite Robb, not because of genuine affection. He told himself this so that the next time wouldn’t surprise, wouldn’t hurt as much. He told himself this over and over, but his cries of pleasure were real. His frantic declarations of devotion and adoration in Ramsay’s ear were real, increasingly so each time Ramsay filled him balls deep, pulled out until just the tip was left, then slammed forward.

He lay there now with Ramsay, in Robb’s bedchamber, on a near-replica of Robb’s bed, with Ramsay’s spent cock nestled between his cheeks, his nails scraping at Reek’s worn nipples, Ramsay’s strong teeth nipping at his neck.

It almost felt like a blasphemy.

Yet somehow, Reek couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty. Not today. Tomorrow, the rest of eternity, he would. He always would. Today, he was warm, and comfortable, and he wanted to take these scraps before they were ripped away, like they were always ripped away. And he was happy.

“Every night, in my dreams, I kill him,” Ramsay whispered between teeth bites at Reek’s earlobe. “If I can, I will bring him back just to let you kill him for me.” Another nip, sharper this time, to match the cold finger trailing against his stomach. “Would you kill him for me? Your precious, precious Robb Stark?”

Reek gasped at the tenderness and ferocity mixed in the touch.

His answer was sure and true.

“Yes, my lord. A thousand times over.”

And he would.

Robb was with Theon, where they belonged. 

Reek was with Ramsay, and would be so until the end of time.


End file.
